771 Searching For Satellite (Directv)
My satellite dish was hit by a truck and it will need to be readjusted to line up with the satellite. Some parts appear broken or damaged so I will need a serviceman to call on me can you make this happen? -"Searching for Satellite" is an On Screen Display message that appears when the signal is unable to reach the receiver. In order for a signal to be received, it must first travel from the orbitting satellite down to the satellite dish, focused into the low noise blocker (LNB) and sent through cables, possibly a multi-switch, and finally to your receiver. If there is any break in the process, you will see a "Searching for Satellite (ext. 771)" in some form on the screen. -Most often on an aged dish the LNB will start sending signal to the receiver in a way that it cannot read it. Also this issue is caused by the weather. If there is snow or ice build-up on the dish, VERY CAREFULLY remove it. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TOUCH THE LNB'S!!!!!!!! They are extremely sensitive and can be easily damaged. The problem should then resolve itself. -Also, very often the issue is caused by a change in installation, purposefully or not. Check the cabling to make sure there is no damage or misinstallation (cables disconnected or connected incorrectly). -If neither of these seem to be a problem, reset the receiver by unplugging the power, waiting 10-15 seconds (30-40 for DVR's) and plug it back in. If the problem persists, continue below. If you have a DVR or an HD DVR, see Directv DVR SFSS If this message only appears on a local channel see SFFS on Directv Local If this message only appears on a foreign channel see SFFS on Directv International Before you continue be aware that: if anything recently changed in your equipment setup, if there is any new contruction, if there is any tree growth this may prevent a signal from reaching the receiver. Check channels 490 and 491, follow the steps below on the situation that applies. Some older homes and cable installations may have reused RG-59 cable with splices that were not replaced or over looked by the original installer . Note that all satellite installations, RG-6 is strongly recommended (vs RG-59) and it is important to check and potentially rerun RG-6 cable and to eliminate or reduce any splices, especially between the power inserter and the SWiM itself. If this still hasn't solved the issue then ordering a DirecTV Service Call is Recommended Category:I switchedd to direct tv but when there is storm I never had a problem with cox but with direct tv no tv no service but still charged. Category:Wle should get a credit for the time the cable is out and furthermore how do you get the snow or ice from the dish without getting a ladder and going on your roof. This stinks......... Category:HOW WEhHOW WE SUPPOSE TO WATCH THE SUPERBOWL / Category:I hate Direct TV Category:I have been locked into a 2 yar contract that was suppose to be 19.99 and ended up costing 69.99 what false advertisment Category:I agree with all the above statements Category:I have been wthout tv for two days now, how can you claim to be so good when your service is so bad Category:I moved trying to reinstall satelight Category:What if you're elderly or disabled and go check on roof or understand all this mumbo jumbo installations..should not be charged when there's no signal for 2 days so expensive stuck on contract Category:This is is the worst tv servicee if i could get out of this contract i would Category:I agree with the above statement! I want out! Trying to watch the Ohio State Michican State game. All I have seen is part of an advertisement. It was snowing but the sun came out and I could see blue skies! Still no TV!! Category:I agree with all of the above. I called sunday nite with my tv problems (12-4-16) and was told tech support could not accommodate me until 12-13-16! What a racket! I should have never switched my service. Category:What is the FCC about? If Directv isn't everything that's bad about shoddy broadcasting, I don't know what is. GOODBYE DIRECTV. Category:I am 85 years old - "go out and using a broom, brush the snow off the dish" - Yeah, like that's going to happen!!! Category:775 Category:This is the WORST TV SERVICE, I have had. I am going to sue for all the lies you told me. The signal goes out every time it rains - even if it is NOT storming!!!! Category:I keep losing the satellite signal on some channels every afternoon, but not all the channels. How can I get the signal on some and not others. This doesn't make sense. When I call I get a computer voice that can't help me and I can't explain the problem. Category:I agree and you pay and get no help Category:I have not payed my bill but, I called for an ext.I never got one! Category:I WANT TV Category:Our TV has been out for over 5 hours and I have beeen on hold on phone for over an hour. this is terrible Category:We have had snow so no tv i called and the lady said well until you can get the snow off the satellite then it cant be restored. Im disabled i have no one who can get on my roof and brush the snow away. This is why i will have to return to spectrum Category:$125.00 dollars a month for no service? Joke. Category:Direct tv really sucks, bad fucking service and it is not worth it having it......... Category:I hope you lose customers, there are many like me very unsatisfied, very pissed off... Category:I recently had a new roof put on my house been without service since 11/27/2018 i thinkmit needs recalibrated Category:I have a new receiver, now I cannot get any local channels nor can I receive all of the HD channels. Category:My direct tv cable is 135.00 per month at IVY APTS in DRAPER, UTAH. Has been acting stupid for three months at 135.00 per month.?? No help at IVY said to do it yourself call or something?? This is pure BULL SHIT the program studders and stops every 3 Category:Direct tv is horse shit